Dear
by Peachysteria
Summary: Mengalami pasang surut dalam hubungan. Giyuu dan Tanjirou berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun jika takdir berkata "tidak" maka mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Shounen-ai, boyslove, Giyuu x Tanjioru, AU. untuk meramaikan event #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Tittle : Dear**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, hurt**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Giyuutan milik Koyoharu Gotoge, fanfiksi ini murni milik saya dan terinspirasi lagu Hatsune Miku – Dear. Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan event #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, bxb, OOC, AU!**

* * *

_Inside in my head, I can hear your voice._

_Even now, it shakes my heart._

_Inside my memories, you were always smiling gently._

* * *

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran diatas tanah. Orang-orang tampak sibuk, berjalan dengan tergesa menuju tempat tujuan. Seolah terlambat sedetik saja mereka akan dihukum mati.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terlindungi oleh pohon sakura, ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku. Mata bak delima miliknya membaca deretan kalimat yang terpampang diatas kertas beraroma khas. Kamado Tanjirou menunggu seseorang disini, ah bukan… ia tidak sedang menunggu kekasihnya namun Tanjirou tengah menanti kedatangan rekan kerjanya.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang fotografer memang membuatnya bisa lebih santai disbanding siapapun. Tiga puluh menit lagi Tanjirou akan berangkat menuju Tokyo memenuhi panggilan untuk memotret sebuah acara pernikahan.

Helaan napas terdengar, Tanjirou menutup novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin malam. Niatnya untuk membaca sudah lenyap, kini Kamado itu malah asik memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya.

Ia focus pada dua remaja lelaki yang berjalan beriringan dan tertawa riang, mungkin tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu. Dipunggung dua remaja itu terdapat gitar.

Tiba-tiba ingatan masalalu menyeruak. Tanjirou jadi ingat pada pemuda berwajah dingin dengan iris biru yang sangat kontras dengannya. Meski begitu mereka melewati masa remaja yang menyenangkan bersama.

Mereka saling mengenal karena bergabung dalam club musik, sama-sama menjadi gitaris yang handal seantero sekolah. Jika Tanjirou hebat dalam tempo lambat, maka orang itu handal dalam petikan cepat dan rumit. Bertolak belakang, namun saling melengkapi. Persaingan menjadi yang terbaik terasa membosankan bagi mereka, lantas mereka sepakat menjadi teman.

Mereka sering berbagi tawa dan melakukan banyak hal bodoh bersama. Sampai rasanya jika mereka tak bertemu sehari, maka semua akan terasa kacau.

Tanjirou yang mudah mengalah dan orang itu yang keras kepala.

Tanjirou yang mudah akrab dengan oranglain dan orang itu yang sulit bersosialisasi.

Tanjirou yang mudah tertawa karena hal kecil dan orang itu yang selalu memasang ekspresis suram.

Kombinasi yang aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Ah, suara orang itu seolah bergema dalam kepalanya. Bayangan seulas senyum lembut yang jarang ia perlihatkan membuat dada Tanjirou ribut.

Haha lucu sekali kan jika ia sampai menyukai orang itu?

* * *

_On that day, on the way back home, the two of us were holding hand while laughing_

_Always always a day like that, I was even thinking it would continue_

_The last words that you said to me "up until now, thank you."_

_Always, resound in me_

* * *

Seperti seluruh keberuntungan berpihak padanya orang itu juga menyukainya. Dengan berani akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Rasanya manis sekali seperti kembang gula di festival, tapi sampai kapan rasa manis terus dicecap oleh lidah?

Ketika memasuki perguruan tinggi mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Perkelahian meledak dan muntah bak lahar panas. Saling menyalahkan, tidak menemukan titik temu kemudian berpisah.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali bersama setelah menurunkan ego masing-masing dan menyadari bahwa hidup tidaklah lengkap jika mereka tidak bersama. Berusaha lebih terbuka dan berhati-hati kedepannya. Berjanji pada diri sendiri agar tetap menjaga perasaan masing-masing.

Kedewasaan membuat hubungan mereka berlangsung lebih indah dari sebelumnya, seperti baru saja mampu mencocokkan puzzle yang tercerai berai.

Tanjirou lebih banyak tersenyum, membuat Nezuko harus memukul kepala kakaknya agar tetap sadar.

Hanya saja terlalu berhati-hati tak baik juga, ketika mereka sama-sama mengerjakan skripsi seluruh emosi yang tertumpuk karena berusaha menjaga perasaan pasangan meluap begitu saja. Kali ini mereka lebih tenang, dibawah teriknya sinar mentari musim panas. Orang itu mengajak berpisah dan mereka sepakat.

* * *

_I want to see you, I want to see you._

_By this voice that can't even become a voice_

_I continue calling out to your name_

_It's sad, it's painful, I'm afraid of being alone at night_

_I'm looking up to the night sky, searching for you_

* * *

Masa skripsi sudah berlalu. Mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing meski rasa rindu kerap bertamu tanpa memberitahu. Melihat foto lama dan menyayangkan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

Tanjirou akhirnya berkencan dengan rekan kerja bernama Kanao, membangun hubungan baru dengan orang baru bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi Tanjirou tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kegagalan masalalu dan menjadi menyedihkan.

Hubungannya dengan Kanao tak berjalan baik pada akhirnya, Tanjirou menyerah pada perasaannya. Ia masih mencintai orang itu. Kenyataan yang harus Tanjirou terima dengan lapang dada.

Reuni SMA kembali mempertemukan mereka. Orang itu menjadi jauh lebih tinggi, tapi tetap saja sikap tak bersahabat membungkus dirinya.

Berbincang dengan canggung, berjalan pulang bersama. Tanjirou menjelaskan bahwa ia jadi sulit tidur karena memikirkan Si Iris Biru. Sementara orang itu memberitahu bahwa ia terus mengingat Tanjirou.

Mereka kembali bersama, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

_The ring that you gave me, I'm still wearing it on my fingers_

_Because this was our last sign of our bonds_

_Even if you're in a far, far away world, do you still keep these bonds?_

* * *

Hubungan mereka mengalami kemajuan, orang itu melamarnya meski belum resmi. Cincin tersemat di jemarinya, cincin yang manis tanpa hiasan apapun. Tanjirou merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia ini. Harapan agar mereka bisa menikah kelak semakin menguat dalam dadanya, Tanjirou merasa hidup dalam dunia dongeng.

Orang itu berharga bagi Tanjirou. Segalanya bagi Tanjirou.

Tapi seperti sebuah siklus alami, perbedaan prinsip menjadi badai tak tertahankan.

Tanjirou memutuskan berhenti bermain gitar, orang itu tidak setuju. Karena gitar mereka bisa bertemu dan berjalan sejauh ini. Namun bagi Tanjirou gitar tidak bisa menjamin masa depannya. Mereka terus berkelahi sepanjang malam, berpegang erat pada prinsip masing-masing.

Memutuskan tak saling bicara dan beristirahat sejenak dari hubungan penuh ketegangan, mereka tidak berakhir. Hanya tak saling bertegur sapa.

Cincin sering kali Tanjirou amati dan tangisi.

* * *

_Someday, someday. I want to tell you, I thought of my feelings_

_That have always, always laid sleeping inside my heart_

_Somewhere watching over me, I'm reaching you_

_I will sing this song_

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian orang itu datang padanya, tersenyum kecil penuh maksud. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Tanjirou tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Tanjirou pikir mereka bisa kembali lagi, namun orang itu mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bisa. Ibu orang itu tak memberi restu. Rasanya dunia Tanjirou remuk redam, kepalanya seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir.

Airmatanya jatuh lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar menyakitkan hingga rasanya bernapaspun sulit. Sebuah pelukan menyambutnya, masih sehangat dulu namun dengan maksud berbeda.

Tanjirou tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir yang sesungguhnya. Tanjirou bukan orang jahat yang akan membuat hubungan ibu dan anak rusak, ia memilih melepaskan orang itu. Mengatakan dengan hati yang lapang agar orang itu kembali pada ibunya, pada ikatan murni yang sesungguhnya.

Orang itu menangis sama sepertinya. Badai salju diluar sana seakan membekukan apapun.

Mereka sama-sama menyerah.

Biarlah seperti ini.

* * *

_I want to see you, I want to see you. By this voice that can't become a voice_

_I continue calling out your name_

_It's sad, it's painful, I'm afraid being alone at night_

_I'm looking up to the night sky_

* * *

"Kamado-san!" pemuda berambut kuning bernama Zenitsu menyadarkan Tanjirou dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ayo." Tanjirou mengajak Zenistu menuju stasiun, cemas jika saja mereka akan tertinggal kereta nantinya.

Apa kabar orang itu? Lima tahun sudah berlalu. Cincin masih tersemat manis dijemarinya, biarlah Tanjirou seperti orang yang menyedihkan.

Apakah orang itu akan terkejut karena Tanjirou kini menjadi seorang fotografer?

Tapi Tanjirou kadang tidak berharap akan bertemu orang itu lagi, ia takut perasaannya akan meluap begitu saja dan tidak bisa dicegah. Orang itu mungkin sekarang sudah memiliki istri juga anak, sementara dirinya bahkan masih enggan menjalin hubungan lagi.

Zenitsu duduk disampingnya dan mengoceh tentang ini-itu, Tanjirou hanya mendengarkan tanpa keinginan untuk menginterupsi.

* * *

_The you that I loved you so much, I won't ever forget_

_Thought this scenery around me would change_

_The words that I wasn't able to tell 'til the end, I will send it to you_

_I will always love you_

* * *

Sebuah gedung mewah menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya acara pernikahan antara Shinobu Kocho dan Muichiro Tokito. Zenitsu sudah pergi entah kemana, sementara Tanjirou mengatur kameranya agar menghasilkan foto menggagumkan nantinya.

Sosok beranting hanafuda melangkah sembari memperhatikan kamera, kecerobohannya karena tidak menyadari sekitar berakibat menabrak seseorang. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan maaf, bibirnya mendadak sulit sekali untuk dibuka.

Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, kakinya melemas begitu saja. Seandaikan kamera tidak dikalungkan pasti benda itu kini sudah jatuh dan hancur.

"Tomioka Giyuu?"

"Kamado Tanjirou."

Alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh pianis bernama Mitsuri Kanroji seolah lenyap dari pendegaran kedua lelaki itu. Berdiri dengan perasaan yang meluap, berusaha ditahan sekuat tenaga.

Giyuu memperhatikan Tanjirou yang membawa kamera, sementara Tanjirou melihat Giyuu begitu rapih. Berpakaian khas pembisnis handal.

Lima tahun seharusnya cukup bagi mereka untuk melupakan satu sama lain, namun mereka tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Semua terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Baru saja Tanjirou ingin menanyakan kabar Giyuu, seorang gadis bernama Sora datang mendekat dan memberitahu sesuatu. Giyuu mengangguk pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Giyuu berbalik dan melangkah bersama Sora menuju kumpulan pembisnis lain yang memang diundang dalam acara pernikahan ini.

Tanjirou masih terpaku ditempatnya, bibirnya menggoreskan sebuah senyum tipis. Lega karena Giyuu baik-baik saja dan tampaknya hidup jauh lebih baik. Giyuu terlihat bahagia, Tanjirou memperhatikan cincin di jarinya. Menghela napas dan berbalik mencari Zenitsu.

Giyuu memainkan cincin yang mirip dengan milik Tanjirou. Ia senang karena Tanjirou hidup jauh lebih baik. Ia bahagia.

Semua sudah cukup sampai disini kan?

**END**

**HAHAHAHHAHAH ff macam apa ini *menenggelamkan diri***

**Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku buat ff ini untuk merayakan event. Duh maaf ya kalo ancur asdfjkl**

**Segala macam typo(s) adalah milikku T.T /melenggang bersama Giyuutan/**


End file.
